Just So You Know
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: SEQUAL To I'M A NICE GUY BUT I'M A BROTHER. From love to heartbreak, humor to angst, this is a story of a girl who wants to know how to love again, an Aussie who can show her, and an over-protective brother who was once soft on boyfriends. Human!Au. Fem!Jack Jackrabbit. changed title!
1. Chapter 1

Sister's Keeper ch.1

**Wow I did not expect that oneshot to be a massive hit! Oh my gosh, thanks to you guys I will make this a story! I hope you enjoy and make sure you support!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Aster and Jackie sat across from each other at a small circle table, with a rose in a vase, and a lot candel between them. The couple listened soothingly as the jazz players played smoothly.

"Wow. All this is amazing," Jackie said in awe. Aster had his head propped up in his palm and nodded. "Yup... Amazing," he said in a grumble. Jackie furrowed her eyebrows and she placed her hand on top of Aster's in comfort.

"Are you okay, Bunny?," she asked, using his nickname. Aster sighed. "Ahm fine babe, just... Ah have a feelin yer brotha doesn't like meh," he muttered. Jackie rolled her eyes with a frustrated groan.

"Aster, stop it! I am _positive _Jacob likes you."

* * *

"I don't like him," Jacob said stubbornly to his loyal friend, Jamie.

* * *

"And if not, he will grow on you," Jackie exclaimed.

* * *

"Jamie, I am telling you, the last thing I will ever do, is grow onto that player. He's probably cheating on my baby sister with a _kangaroo!"_

* * *

"Letting you live is a good sign, Bunny."

* * *

"If Jackie wasn't there, I would have killed him." Jamie chuckled and sat beside his angered friend. "Chill, Jake..." Jamie looked straight with a chuckle.

"The guy might be dating a girrafe."

Jacob slowly turned to the misplaced Jamie, looking at him with 'Da hell?'

* * *

Aster sighed and stood and walked to Jackie's side. "Ya wanna dance?" Jackie stared up at the Aussie as a blush scarted over her nose.

"Uh... sure."

The young girl took Aster's hand and Aster led her to a spor where other couples were dancing.

One of the jazz singers noticed the lovely, young couple and smiled. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman," he began.

"For all you new couples up in here, this is for you."

He then qued the sax player, and the bass player, and they all began playing smooth jazz. Aster placed to firm hands on the young girl's waist, causing her to squeak. "Yer brotha said _below the equater," _Aster reminded. Jack smirked and slowly drapped her arms over her boyfriend and the two started moving to the beat. "Am ah the ferst ta have a lovely moment like this with ya, snowflake?," Aster asked.

"Sadly, no," Jackie replied. Aster's smile vanished once Jackie's did. "Aye, is everythin alright, love?" Jackie sighed.

"Yeah, it's just... Before you, I had a boyfriend. His name was Pitch- and don't get upset, but... I thought we were made for each other." Aster hated the feeling of being thought of less, but said no complaint.

"What happened between you and Pitch?" Jackie shrugged. "I donno... One day, he said he said he loved me... Then the next..." Jackie's voice suddenly cracked and her lips trembled. She closed her eyes to hide the tears that brimmed her eyes. "He... He hit me." Jackie broke down in quiet sobs, trying not to gain any noticable eyes.

Aster, on the other hand, had rage growing within him. Did he just hear that some punk _hit _his girl? What kind of man hits a woman, especially if one was Jackie?! Aster held Jackie close to his chest, sushing her as he patted her hair. _  
_

Jackie accepted the hug, and pulled away, gazing up at the Aussie. Her mind dazed by just looking into his emerald green eyes. Aster had the same results. At the moment, Aster closed his eyes and started to slowly lower his lips closer to Jackie who felt her heart skip a beat. Both lips barely inches away... Until Jackie spotted the clock. 8:50 pm.

Oh God.

"Jacob!," she gasped, interrupting the moment. "If I'm late, he'll kill you! We need to go," she alerted. _But what about our kiss?, _Aster wanted to reply. Seeing that it was no use, he sighed. "Come on!," he growled before leading Jackie out the jazz area.

* * *

The two made it to Jackie's door just in time and a ton of weight lifted off their shoulders. Jackie chuckled breathlessly along with Aster until they met a silent moment.

Pulling Jackie close, the Aussie gently tapped onto her eyes, taking both contacts off. Jackie blinked both of her eyes to adjust them and revealed two dazzeling brown orbs.

"Ah think Ah like yer browns betta," he chuckled. Jackie giggled and yet again, looked into Aster's eyes. _This has to be the moment, _Aster told himself, leaning once again to Jackie's lips. Jackie raised onto her tip toes. Closer than before... Bottom lips brushing against each other...

"Times up!"

The couple swished their heads towards the door, their eyes deer in headlights, to see Jacob standing with a stern glare. "Jacob!," Jackie whined, stomping her foot.

"Do not _Jacob _me, missy! Now get ready for bed," Jacob scolded. Jack groaned in defeat and looked up at Aster with a pearly white smile. "I'll see you soon," she said, pecking his cheek.

_Not the kiss I wanted, _Aster spoke silently as he watch Jackie go inside. Now, Jacob stared directly at Aster. The Aussie rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Um... Ain't ya goin inside there, mate?"

Jacob shrugged and folded his arms. "I will... I'm just waiting for everything to be... Secured...," he replied. Aster asked no more questions and briskly walked to his truck. Watching the Aussie leave, Jacob smirked and walked inside.

* * *

**Why Jacob! Why?! Oh well, REVIEW! and sorry for any wrong grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

Threats

**Thanks for the support! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

"Don't get your pannies in a twist, Tiana. We're not gonna get in trouble. Mrs. Noris always lets us slide."

Jackie stood at her locker with her best friend, Tiana, by her side. Tiana had pink, lovely eyes, her brown hair was highlighted almost every bright color, and was rather an inch shorter than Jackie, but saw herself as an older sister. "So~ how did last night go with this Aster guy you have been telling me about?," Tiana asked excitedly.

Jackie exhaled heavily, leaning against her locker. "_Amazing,"_ she replied.

Tiana squealed, hugging her friend. "Oh, he is _perfect_ for you! I have not seen you smile this much since Kimberly Wellard slipped on that patch of ice." Jackie chuckled devilishly at the memory.

"Yes. He is perfect- Tiana his hands are so firm! And his _muscles!..._ Ah."

"Did you.. You know... Kiss?"

Jackie's gaze fell. "We were but... Jacob just had to ruin it," she exclaimed, and slammed her locker shut. "He ruins everything and I look like a mess to the world." Tiana rubbed her angered friend's back with a solem look.

"Easy there, Jackie. I'm sure Jacob will grow onto Aster in no time. Just like he did with..."

Jackie sighed at the heartbreaking memory. "Pitch," she finished, "Yeah, I am not so sure T. After that day between Pitch and I, Jacob was just so hurt. They were like brothers and having to teach Pitch a lesson, hurt my brother more than me. I'm... I'm afraid that Jacob won't trust anyone with me anymore."

Jackie sniffled and hugged Tiana. "There, there. Everything will be alright," Tiana crooned.

"I just want my life back," Jackie whispered.

"Jackie?," a familiar Austrailian accent spoke near them. Jackie turned to see Aster standing feet away and gasp. "Aster?"

Instantly, Jackie ran and jumped in the male's arms in a hug; Aster held her up, both chuckling. "What are you doing here?!," Jackie asked. Aster placed her down and held her face gently in her hands.

"Jackie, ah couldn't stay away. So ah begged my mum ta transfer meh here," Aster replied. Jackie smiled warmly.

"You changed schools... Just to be with me," she summed up in awe. Tiana squealed in delight at the sight.

_"My, what do we have here?," _a velvet, British accented voice spoke.

Everyone looked to see another male, tall, wearing almost all black, had jet black hair that shot forward in jags, and had the coldest yellow eyes. Aster had no idea who this guy was, but Jackie and Tiana frowned.

"What do you want, Pitch?," Jackie spat.

Now this made the Aussie perk up. So this guy was Pitch? The coward who hit his girl? Anger tensed inside him, but he stood his ground.

Pitch eyed Jackie up and down, then Aster and folded his arms. "Oh, snowflake. You wound me so badly," he pouted fakely, holding a hand to the spot where his _heart _was supposed to be at.

"What the hell are you talking about?," Jackie asked.

Pitch glared at Aster. "I would most appreciate talking to you... alone," he said.

"Whoa there, ah don' think that's a good, _smart _idea," Aster jumped.

"Aster, no. It's fine," Jackie spoke. Aster looked down at the girl in shock. "Jackie, don't," Tiana hissed. Jackie only smiled at her and said, "I'll see you in class." She then turned to Aster and pecked his cheek. "See you soon," she promised and watched the two leave.

Now, her and Pitch were alone. "So. What gave you the guts to step a foot near me?," Jackie demanded. Pitch smirked and took a few steps towards Jackie, making her back up a little till she was pressed against the wall.

"I have been thinking, Jackie."

"What, did Jacob knocked some sense in your thick head during your last meet up?"

Pitch, inches from her, traced a finger down her cheek with a chuckle. "Perhaps. Jackie, I realized I was so stupid and after our breakup... I missed your laugh. I missed your smile."

Every word, Pitch moved his lips closer to Jackie's very slowly. "And I missed... The way your lips... Moved with mine."

"Get to the chase, Pitch," Jackie said shakily. Pitch's lips suddenly moved to her ear; Jackie shivered by his hot breath to her skin. "I want you back, Jackie," he whispered.

Instantly, Jack shoved him away. "I will _never _get back together with you!," she retorted. Pitch frowned. "And why is that..." Pitch stopped and chuckled in doubt. "You do not possibly believe that the Aussie loves you, do you? Jackie, nobody be me has ever loved you. I was there for you _and _your brother. And you will see... When _Aster _leaves you... You'll come to me."

Jackie frowned. "Go to _hell, _Pitch. Jacob will deal with you," she growled. Before she could move, Pitch grabbed her by the arm and pressed her against the wall.

"Let go of me, you-"

Jackie was cut off by Pitch's hand, clamping over her mouth. "Listen here, _bitch," _he hissed, glaring daggers in her eyes. "If you speak of this to anyone, I will make sure that you won't be able to even close your eyes without seeing me. Understand?"

Jackie shakily nodded and Pitch slowly moved his hand. Then, he leaned in and smelled the conditioner. Jackie squeezed her eyes shut in disgust.

"If I have to hurt anyone to have you... Then I will." Pitch kissed her forehead and the rubbed her cheek- oh how Jackie wanted to scream. "I love you, Jackie. You are mine... I would get to class. Wouldn't want to keep Tiana waiting," he said before releasing her.

Jackie didn't hesitate to run out off. Never looking back, she tried her hardest to keep sob noises from escaping her lips, with no success. Instead of going straight to class, she ran into the old janitors closet. Trying to catch her breath of what had happened, her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

As she laid there, she curled into a ball, wishing that anyone would wrap her in their arms, to tell her everything was okay, that she was safe. Anyone besides Pitch or any creep related to him. She wanted Jacob... She wanted Tiana or her mother. Or her father... But mostly, she wanted Aster.

* * *

**Poor Jackie. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Too Far

**Hello my dears! Thnx for those supporters and reviews! Plz review by the way, THAT IS MY MOTIVATION! **

**WARNING: This is where Rated T comes in!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Aster rushed briskly through the crowded hallways, looking for Jackie. When he cut a corner, he bumped straight into Tiana, who had a worried expression just as much as he did. "Tiana! Have ya seen Jackie?," the male asked. Tiana shook her head with a rising fear.

"No! I haven't seen her since we left her with Pitch. Oh dear, I hope she's okay."

Aster took a deep breath, trying to soothe himself, and placed to comforting hands on Tiana's shoulders. "You go ta class. Ah will go an look fer mah girl," he said.

Tiana nodded and walked off. Aster pulled at his hair, thoughts swarming his mind. _Why did I leave Jackie!? Oh God! I hope she's okay other wise I'll be in that 'Teen love depression' crap and mostly... I'm doomed if Jacob knew._

Aster stopped his thinking and darted down the hallways. Comes to figure, silence became a big help to him when he passed by the janitor's closet. The Aussie pressed his ear against the door and heard sniffling and shaky sobs.

Opening it, he was shocked to see Jackie, on the floor, curled in a ball, and crying.

Immediately, he crouched down beside her and lifted her head up. Jackie looked up and was relieved to see her boyfriend.

"B-Bunny," she whimpered.

Aster held her close to his chest and felt her tears stain his shirt. "There, there... Bunny's here, Bunny's here... Ah won't let anything happen ta ya," he soothed, rubbing the back of her snow white highlighted hair.

Aster knew Jackie could not go back to class this way, so he lifted her up bridal style and carried her out the school. _Breaking school rule, but all for a good cause. _

Aster placed Jackie in the passenger seat of his truck then got in himself. Once everything was settled, he drove off.

* * *

After minutes they stopped in front of a rather large house and Aster carried the girl inside. Jackie took a glance around the big living, seeing a flatscreen, expensive couches, and beautiful paintings on the walls. She could not help but gasping in awe.

Aster then carried Jackie upstairs and into a room. It had amazing sketches Jackie has ever seen on the walls, a canvas set, a board, and the rest of the room was just a regular teenage boy's room.

Jackie hopped out of Aster's arms and wondered her eyes on the sketches and paintings. "Did you do all this?," she asked.

Aster rubbed the back of his neck nearvously with a chuckle. "Yeah. Ah... Art is sorta mah hobby?"

"Do you ever try selling them?," Jackie asked, tracing over one. Aster shook his head. "Nah. But I wanna be a painta," he replied.

Jackie suddenly came by a unfinished painting and cocked her head sideways. "What's this gonna be?"

"Nothin!," Aster instantly replied.

Jackie stared at him awkwardly, but smiled anyways. "Well, I think you are and will become an outstanding painter," she crooned.

Aster smiled. "Thank ya, mate," he said, using his thickest yet silkest Australian accent, making Jackie blush.

Aster let out a laugh, but did not notice Jackie stepping closer to him. With a mischiveous smirk, Jackie scrambled her fingers at his sides, making him laugh harder and pull away with a gasp.

"Oh~ Is poor Bunny ticklish?," she teased.

Aster backed away holding a hand in between them. "Jackie, _no,"_ he said sternly. Jackie grinned and the next moment, the two ran about the room, Jackie chasing Aster on and over the bed, and bursting laugher.

Suddenly, Aster tripped over the bed's ledge and landed back on the matress; Jackie laughing in victory, but falling as well, landing on Aster.

A bright red lightened both faces by the awkward moment.

"Uh... Ah-Ahm really sorry therr mate-"

Aster was caught of by Jackie's lips pressing to his in a kiss. The Aussie blinked in surprise, but once a moment or two, he closed his eyes a moved his lips with hers.

Jackie nibbled on the other's bottom lip, allowing Aster to push her into a deeper kiss. Moments after non-stop kissing, the moment became tenser, starting with Jackie trying to pull up Aster's shirt.

"Jackie... No," Aster said between the kiss. Jackie instead twirled her tongue with the male's. Growling in eagerness, Aster rolled over with Jackie now under, and pulled off her hoodie, revealing her white tank top.

Jackie did not hesitate to pull off Aster's shirt, heated to feel his abbs._ Eight pack, _she thought, impressed. Aster moved his lips to move down to the girl's collar, grinding his teeth against her delicate skin, making Jackie moan in was until then, when Aster realized.

"Jackie, we can't," he groaned, getting off the girl.

Jackie quickly sat up and felt a dreaded feeling in her stomach. "I'm sorry... I should go," she said before getting up and grabbing her hood and rushing away.

"Jackie, wait," Aster called, throwing on his shirt and going after the girl. He stopped Jackie at the door by the arm in a gentle grip and turned her to meet his eyes. "Ahm sorry babe," he said lifting her head up by the chin.

"Was the kiss good?," Jackie asked nearvously.

Aster chuckled. "It was amazin... Can ah have anotha?"

Jackie smirked and pressed her soft lips again, but it lasted for three seconds, before she pulled away, leaving Aster hanging.

"Let's not break anymore rules you promised my brother," she crooned, walking out. Aster stammered. "Wha- but-but-, but, come on! Kissing is not like takin yer virginity," he complained, walking out ad well, to take his girl home.

Little did they know, Jacob was cursing up a storm because of how late Jackie was...

* * *

**Oh no. Review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble and Tears

**Hey lovelies! Sorry for the torturing wait and please review this time! It speeds up the proccess!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Aster and Jackie walked up the porch steps of the girl's house, holding hands, but before they could even ring the doorbell, the door swung open, revealing Jacob who had that smile on his face that only Jackie knew.

"Jacob~. I can explain," Jackie said, holding her free hand in front of her.

Jacob only forced out a maniac chuckle along with a twitch of his eye, before reaching inside and pulling out a broom. Jackie's eyes widened and she put an arm in front of Aster.

"Bunny. _Run," _she breathed out. Aster gazed down at her in confusion, but he soon understood when the broom went swinging at him.

"Strewth," he cursed.

Next thing they knew was Jacob chasing the Aussie around the yard with the broom, and Jackie chasing her brother. "Jacob, stop! Don't hurt him!," Jackie shrieked.

"I am going to knock your Australian ass to high hell!," Jacob roared.

The neighbors watched as the three ran after one another. Some, who were Jacob'a friends, and knew him as the over protective brother, shook their heads with chuckles.

Finally, Jackie was able to race in front of her brother- nearly being swatted in the process, and push him into a stop. "Enough!," she cried. Jacob obeyed, but his chest heaved in anger. "Do you know how _sick _you had me worried?! I called the school and they said you _ditched?!_ What if something bad happened to you and I wasn't there? It is bad enough you hid his Australian ass from me," Jacob spat, waving to Aster.

_No he didn't, _Aster said silently.

"Do you even care?," Jacob asked. Jackie flinched at her brother's tone, but kept her gaze "I _do _care. It's just that you are being too much of the protection I really need," she replied.

"That's my job, Jackie. Ever since the day you were born, I promised mom and dad that I would watch over you." Jackie closed her eyes and held her tears inside.

"Your job is to live life, Jacob. Not to worry a boat-load about me."

"Oh so that is why you test me?"

"No, Jacob-"

"You want me to give a reaction?"

"No Jake!"

"Then what do you want from me?!"

"I want you to be my brother," Jackie said in a hurt voice. Jacob stopped and him and Aster stared at the girl who had tears pricking her eyes. "Listen, Jake," Jackie began in a calm voice, trying to hide the cracks in her words, "I know you have seen how guys behave these days. And the way Pitch did to me was one of them..."

Jackie held her brother's face in her hands. "But I need you to let that past go and be my brother." Saying those words, she began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I sometimes wish I was in that car instead of mom, dad, and Emma. I wish it was me instead," she croaked before running inside.

Jacob's gaze faltered, but Aster looked at him with sympathy. "Jacob, Ah didn't-"

"Just... _Go," _Jacob said before walking in the house.

Aster sighed. _You really screwed up this time. _The Aussie trudged to his truck and drove, wondering if it was the right idea to be Jackie's boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Jacob knocked on Jackie's door, bareing the sobs he heard from inside. "Jackie? Sis?"

No response.

Jacob felt dread pit in his stomach, but walked to his own room. Inside Jackie's room, the saddened girl sobbed on her bed. "It should have been me," she whispered.

* * *

**Ugh! Maybe next chapter will be much longer. REVIEW!**


End file.
